


The Kinky Polyamorous Magicians Fic Nobody Asked For

by sally_sparrow



Series: tkpmfnaf verse [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Platonic BDSM, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, also lots of kink, lets just get that clarified, more kinks will appear as they are added, plot you ask? to be determined, theres gonna be a lot of ships in this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally_sparrow/pseuds/sally_sparrow
Summary: Instead of using battle magic, our disgruntled heroes decide to go into hiding. However, not all of them know that they'll be hiding out in a magical sex club!the most self indulgent nonsensical au made up for a (poor) justification as to why everyone is in the same place and not fighting some life threatening evil and instead there are just lots of bdsm shenanigansdid i mention there is kinky sex





	1. Unrealistically Rushed Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I know this is a ridiculous premise but just roll with me okay?

"We need a plan," said Penny, "not just some battle magic bullshit." He crossed the room and flopped onto the couch. They had just finished using the emotion bottles, and after calming down, had all decided it was a bad plan. Unfortunately, they were having trouble coming up with any better ideas.

  
"What we need is somewhere safe," said Alice, pacing in front of the couches, "if we could just have longer to prepare, then we would be able to plan something that might work, do some research, try to—"

  
"I have an idea," Margo interrupted loudly. Alice stopped pacing and turned to face her.

 

"There is a, uh, place, that we could go to," Margo continued uneasily, "Time is stopped there. It's high level shit, it took a dozen people just to put the wards up." She glanced over at Eliot, who was trying his best to get drunk as quickly as possible, before continuing, "I think our best shot is to head over there now, and hide out until we're ready to face the Beast." The room was silent for a few moments.

  
"Okay," Alice nodded, "we should do it. It's probably our best option. Everyone is in agreement?"

  
“Better than fucking emotion bottles,” Penny muttered.

  
"It can't hurt to try," Quentin said, offering a weak smile.

  
"Then it's settled," Margo said, getting up to make them a portal. Eliot took another drink and kept his eyes downcast.

 

 

They walked into a spacious lounge with warm, dim lighting. It was lavishly furnished and had one of the best stocked bars any of them had ever seen taking up one wall. Well dressed magicians were wandering about, talking softly and laughing. Alice looked around, a troubled look on her face. Margo kept walking and caught the attention of a tall woman who seemed to have a great amount of importance here.

She smiled brightly and walked over to them, exclaiming "Margo, Eliot, how lovely to see you. And you've brought guests! What's the occasion?" she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

  
"We're seeking asylum," Margo said, her voice holding none of the enthusiasm that the woman had.

  
"Oh dear," the woman said, looking sympathetically at them. "Then let's continue this discussion in my office, shall we?" She started walking away without checking to see if they would follow. Eliot and Margo shared a glance before setting off behind her, followed by a concerned Alice and equally confused Penny and Quentin. None of them noticed the inquisitive looks of the other guests, though there were many.

  
The woman led them through a hallway into a well kept study, motioning for them to sit. Margo and Eliot looked vaguely guilty, and took up one love seat off to the side of the room. Penny, Alice, and Quentin sat together on a large cough facing a polished wood desk.

"Now, my name is Delilah," said the woman, standing in front of the desk. "And I would like to extend my condolences to you all, I can only image the duress you are under. However," she looked particularly sad at this point, "I would like to ask that you do not share the nature of your problems with me. It is purely a security measure," she said hurriedly, "the business comes first, no matter how bad I feel for you all." She turned to Margo. "Now, obviously we are all aware of the nature of this establishment?" she said in a voice that implied displeasure if they were not.

  
"Well, we kind of left in a hurry," Margo said apologetically.

  
"And I thought it would be funny if they didn't know," drawled Eliot, slumped back in the love seat and holding a flask, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

  
Delilah gasped. "Margo, I thought better of you," she chastised, "And Eliot, speaking out of turn, have you forgotten where you are? Complete lack of manners. Well, in any case," she sighed, turning back to the three on the couch, "I run a sex club. The best in the world, though our wards and time manipulation make it a popular place to find shelter from unsavory circumstances."

  
"So that's why this place looks familiar!" Alice blurted out.

  
Delilah smiled. "You must be Alice Quinn. Your family name precedes you. Your parents are quite respected in this community you know,"

  
"I bet," Alice muttered.

  
"Wait hold up," Penny said, "what do you mean 'a sex club'? It didn't look like anyone out there was fucking, it looked boring as shit,"

  
"Well, that is just our lounge. We have a number of playrooms and public spaces, as well as many private suites in our upper floors. Just because I've created a space for magicians to fuck doesn't mean I can't be classy about it." She paused, an apologetic look on her face.

"Now, I have a dinner to attend to, but I'm sure Margo will be happy to explain the rules of this establishment to you. Lord knows it's the least she can do after not telling you what you were getting yourselves into." She started walking to the door, "You'll be in suite 213, I'm always milling about if you need me. Oh, and Margo," she paused in the doorway, "give Eliot a reminder for me won't you?" And with that, Delilah left.

Margo stood up immediately, “We should go. Del wouldn't want us lingering in her office.”

 

 

They finally made it up to the suite. Margo had refused to talk to the until they had made it inside, which seem a tad dramatic, though, that was Margo. They opened the door to a warmly lit parlor that had entrances several other rooms. Margo was still in the lead, and walked to the center of the room before turning around. "Eliot, kneel," she said in a commanding voice once Quentin had closed the door. Eliot complied instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic BDSM next chapter!! (god I love that tag)
> 
> also just tell me this isn't shit. pretty please.


	2. Platonic BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for angst (and comfort too, don't worry I'm not a monster)

Eliot was kneeling in the middle of the room, back straight, palms on his thighs, eyes downcast. Quentin was watching him from a sofa, eyes wide. He was staying as quiet as he could, but his thoughts were racing with confusion and unanswered questions. “Fix your fucking wards man,” hissed Penny, turning his head but not taking his eyes off Eliot.

“Sorry,” Quentin mumbled, overwhelmingly distracted. Alice on the other hand, seemed captivated by the room they were in, looking around from her seat on the couch. She barely even looked at Eliot.

Margo emerged from one of the rooms. She had said that she needed a moment, though that wasn't entirely true. It would have been more accurate to say that she was giving them a moment to adjust to what was happening. Not that twenty seconds was enough time to adjust to anything, let alone whatever this was. At least she tried.

“Eliot,” she barked, and all distracted parties were instantly focused on her. “Can you tell me why you need this reminder?” She stood in front of him, looking impatient.

“I spoke out of turn,” Eliot said quietly.

“No, Eliot,” she said, her voice threateningly calm, “You spoke out of turn to the head of this club, a club that is our last hope of surviving the Beast.” She leaned down so she could look him in the eyes. “But maybe you forgot that while you were drinking your booze and pissing off Delilah.” She stood back up, hands on her hips.

“I'm sorry, Margo. I wasn't thinking, it's been a while,” he said.

“Yeah, clearly,” said Margo, unimpressed, “but you know better Eliot. You aren't new to this. If Delilah didn't know us well she would have kicked us out. We could have been killed by the Beast by now because of you.” She glanced over at the couch. The others were watching with rapt attention. “The others are still here Eliot, is that okay?” she said, quieter.

“They're alright, Margo,” he said, eyes still on the floor.

“Okay.” She turned to the others. “I am going to punish Eliot. If you have a problem with that, then you can leave.” She paused for a moment. “No? Good.” She looked back at Eliot. “I'm going to go easy on you this time. But later, just remember, that you deserved more. Now go bend over that couch.” She walked into another room.

Eliot stood up and walked over to the couch. He leaned over the arm of the sofa, his elbows resting on the cushion, his eyes looking straight ahead. Across the room on their sofa, the others sat in stunned silence.

Margo returned with a dark wooden paddle. “You get seven. Count them.” She got lined up behind him, and swung.

SMACK

“O-one, Margo,” Eliot said, more caught off guard than in pain.

SMACK

“Two, Margo,” Quentin couldn't look away. Penny tried to keep up his composed facade, but it wasn't working. Alice was analyzing them, looking at Eliot’s posture, Margo’s expression.

SMACK

“Th-three, Margo,” Margo had been trained by the best, the best being Delilah, so Eliot was already on the verge of breaking.

SMACK

“F-four, M-Margo,” The tears had started.

SMACK

“F-five, Mar-margo,” They were sobs now.

SMACK

“Si-six, Margo,” Margo wanted to stop early, hug him, tell him he was okay.

SMACK

“Sev-en, Margo.” Eliot collapsed. “M-margo I'm s-so sorry, I'm so s-sorry,”

“It's alright, we're all done now, you did so good, so good for me,” Margo put the paddle on the floor and helped him stand up. “There we go, let’s lie down okay? Here we go.” Eliot lay down on the couch on his side, holding pillow in his arms. Margo sat on the floor next to him, softly rubbing his arm.

“Bambi I'm s-so sorry,” he said frantically.

“I know, but it's okay now, alright? Delilah would be so proud of you,” she said softly.

“S-she could have kicked us out, and the Beast could have g-gotten to us, and you could have gotten h-hurt, and, and I just want all of you to be safe,” he continued.

“I know. And you're right, that would have been bad, yeah? But El sweetie, it's all okay now, nothing happened, we’re all safe.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “There we go, you did so good, just rest for me now.” Slowly, Eliot calmed down, and eventually fell asleep with Margo's fingers still going through his hair.

The room stayed quiet until Margo spoke up, “It’s the guilt not the pain that hurts him more,” she said quietly. “It eats him alive and he thinks he deserves it.”

She twisted around so that she could look at them and still pet Eliot. “Sorry this was uncomfortable,” she looked back at Eliot.

“It's alright,” said Alice, “It had to be done one way or another. At least now I understand your dynamic better. Though I must say I am surprised.” She became distracted again, going back to her analysis of what had happened and drawing new conclusions.

“Um, Margo?” Quentin said, “not to be rude, but um, what exactly did you get us involved in? N-Not that I'd prefer the Beast, cause I wouldn't, but…” he trailed off uneasily.

“Right, sorry. I should have told you where we were going, that was a dick move. This,” she said, gesturing around the room with her free hand, “is a protected club for people in the magical community who don't really have, well, ‘vanilla’ tastes,” said Margo.

“So like strawberry?” Quentin joked.

“Like BDSM, Quentin.” she said, unamused.

“Oh.” Quentin said quietly.

“Wait, so do you really not know about this community?” asked Alice.

“Look at him, of course he doesn't,” said Penny.

“Hey,” Margo interrupted, “have this conversation later assholes.” The room fell back into silence for a few more minutes. The only sound was Eliot’s breathing and the occasional rustle of fabric as someone shifted in their seat.

“So, this Delilah woman,” Penny said tentatively, “She kind of sounds–”

“Like a stone cold bitch, yeah,” said Margo bluntly, “but this is our only choice. It's either her, or the Beast. And at least she doesn't want to straight up murder me.”

“Agreed,” Penny said sinking back into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the feedback for this fic has been totally amazing and it's only been what, like 24 hours? Thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos!


	3. Fluff n Dialouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, another chapter, no kinky sex tho :(

The group had settled down. Margo was still absently rubbing Eliot’s hair, though it was clear that she was dozing off. Quentin had fallen asleep on Penny’s shoulder. At first, Penny attempted to look annoyed, but once he realized that no one else was concerned with this display of tenderness, he and slung his arm around Q’s shoulders. He promptly fell asleep as well. Alice was awake, studying the room, curled up next to Quentin. She was the first to notice when Eliot started to awaken.

Eliot began, essentially, to purr softly. Alice immediately turned her head. “Margo,” she whispered. “Margo, Eliot’s waking up.” There was no response. Margo’s hand had stopped moving, and her head had fallen onto the couch cushion. Alice sighed. “Fine then,” she muttered, getting off the couch and stretching, “seeing as I'm the only one with the decency to be awake,”

She sat down on the floor next to Margo, a bit further away from the couch, but still near Eliot's face. She stared at him intently, waiting for him to open his eyes.

“Mmm,” Eliot hummed, opening his eyes and blinking slowly. “Alice?” His voice was groggy.

“Um, yes.” Alice said, “Everyone else is still asleep,”

“Oh,” said Eliot, as if that cleared things up. It didn't.

“That was quite the scene you two did.” Alice tried to sound casual. She didn't.

“Ah,” Eliot said. That did clear things up. The scene came rushing back. “Yeah, it uh, it had been a while. Since we did something that… intense,” he finished lamely.

“So, you two do this often then? I mean, I assumed based on how well Delilah seemed to know you and how well established you two were together,” she rambled quietly, “but, you know, I didn't want to say anything, especially while the scene was still going on–”

“Yes,” Eliot interrupted, “that would have been a bad idea. Margo doesn't like her plans interfered with.” He shifted his legs. Alice was quiet for a moment.

“This is a regular thing then?” she asked again.

Eliot sighed. “Yes, Alice. We do this often,”

Alice was silent again. “I'm not judging. You know that right? I mean, you heard what Delilah said, kinky sex is kind of a thing in my family. Just, I mean, platonic bdsm, it’s, not a common dynamic, I guess.” She looked uncomfortable.

Eliot relaxed into the couch. “It isn't. But it helps. I need this sometimes, and Margo wanted to help.” He paused. “I'm glad. That you aren't judging, I mean,”

Alice studied him for a moment, then turned around to look at Penny and Quentin, who were still fast asleep. “They won't judge either. You don't need to be worried.”   
  
“Is it that obvious I'm worried?” Eliot joked.   
  
“Yes,” she said, entirely seriously. She turned back. “It's been obvious since Margo suggested the idea.”

“Ah.” He said, his smirk fading.

“I mean, I honestly think the most experience Quentin has with bdsm is the trailer for Fifty Shades of Gray.” Eliot snorted. “And Penny is like ninety percent false confidence and sarcasm so it may be a while until he shows real emotion,” she rambled. “But they like you. We all do. And this,” she looked around the room, “won't change that.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Then, Margo woke up. She opened her eyes slowly, then quickly sat up and started stroking his hair again. “El, sweetie, are you okay? Fuck, I fell asleep, I'm so sorry,” she said, her voice soft.

“I'm good, Bambi, it's fine, don't worry,” Eliot said, reaching out to hold her free hand. “You did fabulous. And I only just woke up,”

Margo calmed down. “Alright, good.” She stood up. “But we still need to cuddle. Come on, up we go. She helped him to his feet, and in doing so, noticed Alice. She only looked for a moment, before guiding Eliot to another room, one that presumably had a bed in it. Before she closed the door, she turned back. “Thank you, for sitting with him. He needed that.” And with that, they were gone.

All of the commotion woke up Penny and Quentin. “Where did they go?” asked Quentin, sitting up.

“Cuddling,” Alice said. Quentin looked confused.

“It's called aftercare, Q,” Alice said, “Comfort and reassurance after a bdsm scene,”

“Oh,” he said quietly.

“Quentin, how much do you know about bdsm?” said Alice skeptically.

“I mean, it's like Fifty Shades of Gray right?” said Quentin, his confidence dwindling.

“Of course,” Alice said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “You know that's just abuse, right? Not real bdsm?”

“Yeah,” Penny interjected, “dude stalks her around the frickin country. Not a healthy relationship.”

“Alright,” said Quentin, “then teach me. Teach me about it, h-help me understand.”

Alice sighed. “Fine, but only because I like you.”

 

In the other room, Margo and Eliot were spooning on the bed. Margo was the big spoon. It looked a bit silly. After what she judged to be the appropriate amount of time, Margo spoke up. “Hey El, you want lotion?”

“Yes please,” Eliot said quietly.   
Margo got up and went to the bedside table. “You really are okay though? That was a pretty emotionally intense scene. Especially after, how long has it been?”

“More than a month. And yes bambi, I'm definitely alright,” Eliot was in the process of pulling his pants of when Margo turned back with the healing magic lotion.

“God, you really are hung like a centaur,” Margo said.

“Stop, you'll make me blush.” Eliot said. He lay quietly as Margo got to work. “Margo, can I tell you something?”

“I'm literally rubbing lotion on your ass,” Margo deadpanned, “You can tell me anything. We're there. We've reached that point,”

“I want to fuck Quentin,” Eliot said.

“Oh honey,” Margo smiled, “I know,”

“Jesus. How obvious is it?” he groaned.

“Very obvious, sweetheart,” she said.

“Does everyone know?” he asked.

“Everyone except Quentin,” Margo smirked.

“Well isn't that just fucking perfect,” he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Praise and admiration? All are welcome in the comments!


	4. The Sex Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should clarify when this fic is taking place. Think mid “Remedial Battle Magic”, so no threesome yet, no Alice/Penny, and our favorite best bitches have not yet summoned a trickster god. Makes more sense? Perfect. 
> 
> Also, let's agree to ignore the whole ‘time is stopped in the magical sex club’ and all of the paradoxes that creates.

"Wait, so do doms have safewords too?” Quentin asked. He was still sitting with Penny on the couch, Alice on the couch across from them. They had been talking for the past hour about bdsm, attempting to educate Quentin.

“They can,” Alice said, “a safeword is so that the participants can call for a break or end the scene. It's not specific to the submissive,”

As she talked, Margo emerged out of the side room. Alice fell quiet. “Teaching the boys?” Margo asked, sitting next to Alice.

“Just Q. Penny is surprisingly knowledgeable,” she replied.

“Hold up, what do you mean ‘surprisingly’ knowledgeable,” Penny protested.

“Easy, tiger,” Margo said. “I'm not in the mood for this sexually charged fighting shit,”

“Wait, what–” said Quentin.

“I said.” Margo interrupted, “That I am not. In. The mood.” She looked around at them. “Is that understood?” Everyone nodded. “Good,”

Alice spoke up. “How's Eliot?”

“Better. He's sleeping again,” She sighed. “I'm sure you have questions. Now would be a good time,”

There was an uncomfortable pause. “How long have you two been doing this?” Alice asked.

“Since I found out it helped him,” she answered evasively.

“How much does it help him?” Quentin asked. “I mean, he's still kind of a mess most of the time–”

“And you can't imagine how bad it was before,” Margo interrupted. “There's a lot more wrong with Eliot than just a drinking problem. Doing scenes grounds him. Reminds him that people care about him. Helps him feel less guilty.”

“Oh,” Quentin said, eloquently. “That's, good, then. That you're able to help him,”

“It is,” Margo said, looking at him with a touch more respect. They sat quietly, all lost in their own thoughts.

Quentin broke the silence. “Hey, um, I don't know if we can do this, but, uh, Kady and Jules are still out there.” He nervously tucked his hair behind his ear. “I don't, I'm just, worried, about them, I guess. When the Beast is still a threat. Could, I mean, would we be allowed to bring them? Here?”

Everyone stared at him, before turning to Margo. “I think we should. To keep everyone accounted for. Quentin, you and I will go get them, Penny and Alice will stay here with Eliot.” She stood up.

“Wait, now?” Quentin asked.

“Yes, now. We're in a magical bubble separated from time and space, we may as well go now,”  
Margo said. Quentin stood up and walked over to Margo.

“But that doesn't make any sense,” Alice muttered.

“Hey,” Margo said. “First rule of sex club: don't question the paradoxical elements of sex club. They don't like that shit.” She went over to the door. “We’ll be back at some point, watch Eliot.” And with that, she and a confused Quentin left.

 

“So,” Penny said.

“Yeah,” Alice replied.

“Sexually charged?” Penny asked, breaking the tension. Alice laughed.

“That, was unexpected.” she said.

“Also, what the fuck is ‘surprisingly’ knowledgeable? Who do you think I am?” he said indignantly.

“I don't know, I just never thought you'd be into this,” she said.

“Then maybe I have to prove you wrong,” he said, raising an eyebrow. There was a pause. Then Alice stood up, crossing the room. She climbed onto the couch, straddling Penny and pinning his wrists on the back of the couch.

“Safeword?” she asked.

“Red is fine,” he murmured, looking up at her. She started kissing him, moving down to his neck. She released one of his hands so that she could pull at his hair. Penny obediently didn't move his hand.

She pulled away from him, standing up. “Strip.” she commanded. He quickly took off his vest, and stood up so he could take off his pants. Once he was completely bare, Alice ordered for him to kneel. He did, back straight and arms behind his back. She sat on the couch in front of him.

“Now, do you think you deserve to touch me?” she asked, “To put your filthy cock inside of me?”

Penny moaned, his eyes closed and his cock hard. “No, ma'am.” he said.

“No, you haven't earned it. Tell me, what do you think you can do to earn my touch?”

“Can I, I mean, may I, please, help you come, ma'am?”

“Yes, yes you may,” she said, pulling her dress over her head and lowering her panties. She spread her legs open. “Keep your hands behind your back, only use your mouth,” she ordered.

He started out slowly, with teasing kisses and gentle licking. “Mm, yes,” she said, rocking her hips, “I think this is the only good use for your mouth. No comments, no complaining, just your tongue being magical,” she praised, her words tapering off into a moan.

Finally, he started on her clit. Alice moaned in pleasure. “Oh, yes. That's so good. Mmm, you're being so good for me.” And then, she came. Waves of pleasure rolled over her. She sat up.

“I think you've earned my mouth on your cock, don't you?”

“Yes, please ma'am,” he begged.

“Stand up then.” she ordered. “Beg me and I'll let you come.” Still seated, she started to suck his cock. Penny moaned.

“Please, please ma'am, please let me come. I've been so good for you, please ma'am I–” He came. She pulled off of him, taking his hands from behind his back and guiding him down to the couch. They sat, limbs tangled together.

“I underestimated you,” Alice murmured, hands stroking his chest. Penny hummed. “Who knew you could be so obedient,”

Penny chuckled softly. “When I want to be,” he said. “We should do this more often,”

“Mm, definitely.” she replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the porn? Thoughts?


	5. The Fluff Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pennyroyal fluff?? Anyone?? Well, here's some anyhow.

Penny walked into Eliot's room. Or rather, the room that Eliot was currently occupying. “Hey, man,” he whispered awkwardly, “are you awake?”

“No,” Eliot grumbled, laying on his stomach, his head buried in pillows.

Penny rolled his eyes. “Right, ‘course you're not. Sorry for asking,”

Eliot twisted around so that he could look at Penny. “Where’s Margo?” he asked.

“Out,” Penny answered. He was still standing in the doorway.

“Yes, obviously,” Eliot sighed, “But out where? For what? These would have all been acceptable answers to the question, at least try to be helpful,”

“She's left with Quentin to get Kady and Julia,” Penny said, looking annoyed. Or, at least trying to. It was hard to be annoyed when Eliot looked so ridiculous, long limbs tangled in the covers and tangled curls blocking his eyes.

Eliot blinked. “Oh,” he said. “And Alice?”

“She found a bathroom,” Penny said, “decided she needed a bubble bath,”

“So,” Eliot said, “you're only here because you feel obligated to check on me and you're the only one left,”

“No, no, I just,” Penny said clumsily, “wanted to see how you were doing.” he finished lamely.

“Fine,” Eliot huffed, “then come in and close the door.” He flopped back down into the pillows.

Penny closed the door, slowly walking around to the unoccupied side of the bed. “Are you getting in or not?” Eliot demanded, his voice slightly muffled by the pillows.

Penny rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed, adjusting the pillows so he could comfortably sit up. “Ya know,” he said, “you're kind of a brat sometimes,”

Eliot laughed from his nest of pillows. “I am,” he declared. He then rolled onto his side so the he could rest his head in Penny's lap. “It's part of my inescapable charm,”

Penny laughed. “Sure it is.” He put his hand on Eliot's head and tentatively started petting his curls. “You’re wearing pants under that blanket right?”

“Nope,” Eliot said. “Why, you looking to fuck a physical kid?” He smirked.

“Tempting. I'm gonna have to pass,” Penny said.

“What a shame.” They both fell into a comfortable silence.

Eliot was quiet for a moment before smiling. “Did you and Alice fuck?” he asked, smirking.

Penny's hand stilled in his hair. “Oh my god you actually did,” Eliot said.

Penny slowly resumed stroking his hair. Eliot hummed. “You and Alice, I don't know. She seems kind of, I dunno, bossy,” Eliot said, “unless you're into that,” he added.

Penny was quiet. Eliot twisted around, smiling. “You are, aren't you! Penny, I'm always learning new things about you, you guarded son of a bitch. So, you have to tell me–”

Penny raised his eyebrows, pulling slightly on Eliot's hair. “Lay back down, and I'll tell you what I feel like telling you,” he said, his voice calm. Eliot held his gaze for a moment, before putting his head back down on Penny's lap.

Penny returned to petting Eliot's hair. “Good,” he praised softly. He was quiet for a while before starting.

“I’m a switch. Sometimes, I like to be tied up and following orders,” he paused, “and sometimes, I like to help someone else let go for a while,”

Eliot was silent. “Do you think,” he said quietly, “that you'd like to help me?”

“What would you want me to do?” Penny asked.

“I’d like,” Eliot started, “I mean, it would be nice, if I could go into subspace for a little bit? I mean, Margo isn't here, and you don't have to but it just helps to, I don't know, ground me?”

Penny “Yeah, I think I'd like that.”

Eliot looked up at Penny, before getting off of his lap and kneeling on the bed next to him.

Penny smirked. “I don't remember me telling you to move.” He raised an eyebrow. “Do you?”

“No,” Eliot said quietly.

“No, what, Eliot?” Penny asked, his tone playful.

Eliot was confused for a moment before blurting, “Sir. No, sir,”

Penny smiled, “Much better. Safeword?”

“Indiana,” Eliot whispered.

“Alright,” Penny said, still sitting lazily with his legs outstretched, “Now, how ‘bout you fix that posture for me?”

Eliot blushed and straightened his back, putting his hands behind his back and tilting his head down.

“Good boy,” Penny praised. “When's the last time you did a scene without Margo?” he asked.

“It's been a while, sir.” Eliot looked embarrassed.

“Then I better make this good huh?” Penny joked before getting of the bed to investigate the drawers of the nightstand. “What would help you get into subspace?”

“I dunno,” Eliot mumbled.

Penny was silent as he a blindfold out of the nightstand and walked around the bed. Hit tied the blindfold around Eliot's head, leaning in behind his ear. “In the future,” he said softly, “I would prefer real answers,”

“Yes, sir,” Eliot said.

Penny paused for a moment. “Am I doin’ okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Eliot breathed, “Beyond okay,”

“Good.” Penny moved back around the bed. “Now, do you wanna try a different answer?”

“I like, um, praise, sir,” Eliot said. His voice was quiet and unsure.

“Well that's good, because there are lots of things to praise,” Penny said, getting back onto the bed.   
Eliot smiled slightly.

“Posture,” Penny reminded. Eliot straightened his back. “Good boy.” Eliot hummed softly.

Penny smiled. “Like that. You may be a brat, but you try so hard to be good, so obedient. Remember when you took that punishment earlier?” Penny said, “You did so good for Margo, took it so well. She was so proud of you, and I was so impressed,” Eliot hummed again.

“It's hard to be punished. But you did so well and now it's all over. You're such a good boy Eliot. You're being so good for me right now too, perfect posture even though you got a spanking today, such a good boy,” Penny said, moving closer to Eliot. Eliot had visibly relaxed, his back still straight but not as tense or rigid. He was smiling.

“Let’s lay down, okay?” Penny said, taking off Eliot's blindfold and guiding him back down to the pillows. Penny sat next to him and started rubbing his back.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, the silence of trust and closeness. “Thank you,” Eliot whispered.

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doin' okay?


	6. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this shit up into two parts, because I wrote it then realized it felt like two chapters. Enjoy! *dances away in embarrassment over the unorganized way this is being written*

“Um, Margo?” Quentin asked, walking quickly to keep up with her. They were winding through the hallways, Margo taking the lead.

“Yes?” Margo said, not turning around.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“I need to ask Delilah if we can bring two more people in, and if she says yes, then I need to make a portal to Julia’s apartment,” Margo said, “We can't be gone for too long, this is the only place the Beast can't get to and I don't wanna fucking die.” She turned her head around, still walking. “Any other questions?”

“Uh, yeah,” Quentin said, even less confidently than before, “Why did you bring me?”

“Because you're friends with Julia?” Margo said sarcastically, “This was your plan? I don't want to deal with them alone? I don't know Q, take your pick,”

“Oh,” Quentin said. Margo stopped walking.

“We’re here,” Margo said. They were back at Delilah’s office. She knocked, waiting for a response before entering, Quentin training behind.

“Margo, I expected you alone,” Delilah sad, her tone holding none of the warmth it did earlier.

“I'm here about something else,” Margo said. She stood confidently in the middle of the room, Quentin awkwardly behind her. “There are two more who need to take refuge here,”

Delilah scoffed. “I don't run a home for strays,” she said, walking to the front of her desk. “My fondness towards you only gets you so many favors, a number that is quickly dwindling,”

“This isn't about favors,” Margo said, slightly raising her voice. “This is about compassion. Our friends will die if we don't bring them here,”

Delilah’s gaze turned threatening. “You should be worshipping at my feet that I took the five of you in without complaint, and what do I receive instead? Insolence. It's no wonder Eliot's become such a disrespectful brat,”

“Eliot was dealt with,” Margo said.

“How?” Delilah said, skeptical.

“Seven with a paddle,” Margo said, her voice slightly quieter.

“Not nearly enough. Don't pretend you think otherwise, I trained you better than that,”

Quentin had slowly moved further and further behind Margo, almost hiding behind her. But at that, he mumbled, “It seemed like enough,”

Delilah sighed. “What's your name, boy?”

“Um, Quentin, ma'am,” he said quietly.

“Hmm, that was a very polite answer Quentin.” Delilah started to slowly walk over to him. “So polite, in fact, that it makes me wonder what gave you the impression that you could speak out of turn. Especially given that the topic at hand is the severity of Eliot's punishment for the exact same behavior.”

She was right in front of Quentin. “Can you tell me why you thought that was acceptable?”

Quentin fidgeted and looked at the floor. “I-I don't know, I'm sorry, ma'am.” Margo stood silent.

“You don't know,” Delilah smiled. “Tell me, Quentin, do you think you deserved to be punished for this behavior?”

“Y-Yes.” Quentin glanced up to see that Delilah’s eyebrows were raised. “I mean, E-Eliot was punished, a-and this was the same thing,”

“Hmm, I agree. Now, who do you think should punish you?” Delilah said.

“Margo,” Quentin said quietly. “I guess because, while we're here, I'm kind of her responsibility right?”

Delilah smiled. “You're very right, Quentin.” She turned to Margo. “Prove to me that my time training you wasn't wasted.” She walked back to her desk and sat down.

Margo quickly turned to Quentin and said softly, “Are you alright with this, Q?” He nodded. “And Alice explained what a safeword is, right?” Another nod. “Good. Your’s is red. Do not be afraid to use it.”

She started walking to the desk. “Go bend over that couch like Eliot did,” she commanded. Quentin obeyed.

Margo grabbed a paddle off the desk. “You're getting ten, count them.” She got behind Quentin.

“Hold on,” Delilah demanded. “Ten fully clothed? We just had this discussion Margo, he deserves more.” She sounded exasperated.

Margo’s eyes were cold. “He may be submissive, but he is not a sub. And he definitely isn't your sub. For his first punishment, this will be more than enough.”

The two of them held eye contact, until Delilah sighed. “Proceed, then.”

“Ten, Quentin,” Margo repeated.

SMACK

“One, Margo,” Quentin said.

SMACK

“T-two, Margo,” he stammered.

SMACK

“Three, Margo.” The crying started.

SMACK

“F-four, Margo.” Quentin’s vision went blurry with tears.

SMACK

“Five, Margo,” he whispered.

“Count louder,” Margo commanded, though it sounded softer than when she was with Eliot.

SMACK

“S-six, M-margo,” Quentin said, louder this time.

SMACK

“Se-seven, Margo.” Delilah's face remained neutral.

SMACK

“Eight, Ma-argo.” Margo tried to keep her face neutral.

SMACK

“N-nine, Margo.” She didn't succeed.

SMACK

“T-ten. Ten, M-Margo, ‘m so sorry,”

Margo dropped the paddle and rushed over to him. “We’re all done Q, you did so good, I'm so proud of you. I forgive you, it's okay, you did so well for me.” She guided him onto the couch. “So good, so wonderful, you listened so well to me.”

Margo looked up at Delilah, who nodded. “You can bring your friends, but I still want to talk to you later.” She walked to the door. “I have business to attend to.” She left.

Margo sat on the ground so that she could be at eye level with Quentin, who was laying down, still crying. “Q, you didn't have to do that. You didn't have to be punished, you know that right? You did so good, defending me, following orders. She just wanted to test me,”

Quentin looked up at her. “But I deserved it.” It wasn't a question.

Margo sighed. “We don't always get what we deserve, Q. You deserve to be happy. Eliot deserves a better family. I deserve a goddamn medal. Just because you deserve to be punished doesn't mean that now was the right time,”

“Eliot was punished right away.”

“That's different, Q. Eliot has been doing this a long time, he knows the expectations upon him.”

“So do I!” Quentin said, frustrated. “I knew I shouldn't talk out of turn, that's what got Eliot in trouble for fuck’s sake.” He calmed down. “I messed up, Margo. And I knew it. I should have been punished.”

Margo stroked his hair. “Fine. But next time I punish you, it will be under different circumstances.”

Quentin blinked. “Next time?”

Margo smiled. “This helped you almost as much as it helps Eliot. Unless you don't want me too, of course,” she added.

“N-no,” Quentin said hurriedly. “I want you to. I see now, why it helps him.” He looked down at the couch. “It's reassuring, I guess,”

Margo smiled. “That someone cares about you enough to correct your mistakes and forgive you? That they want to keep you around?”

Quentin looked surprised. “Yeah, that. How did you…”

“You and Eliot are a lot alike,” Margo said.

“Oh.” They stayed like that for a while, until Quentin sat up.

“Woah, Q, have somewhere more important to be?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Kady and Jules,” he said. “We have to go get them,”

Margo stood up, looking down at Quentin. “Did I say we were going yet?”

“No, but–”

“Try that again.” Margo crossed her arms.

Quentin looked confused. “Oh, um, no, Margo.”

“That’s right,” Margo said, trying not to look amused at Quentin’s fumbling. “We aren't finished with aftercare yet. Lay back down, Q,”

“Please, Margo?” Quentin asked. “I want to make sure they're okay.” He looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

“Fine,” Margo sighed. “Do you want something to help with the pain?” Quentin shook his head. “No?”

“I want it as a reminder,” he said quietly.

“Alright.” Margo outstretched her hand. “Let's go save some hedgebitches.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so 'why does Q want to keep the pain as a reminder' you ask. Well dear readers, the way I see it, Eliot needs to be reminded that he is loved and people care about him, but doesn't want a reminder that he was bad. Quentin on the other hand, wants to stay with his friends, in a world that has magic in it, because any alternative is too horrible to consider. So he would want a reminder to be good and please those around him so he gets to stay. (Basically they're both so sad and broken and I just want them to be happy and loved) So that was the logic there. 
> 
> Also, I want Delilah to be total dominant bitch who's kinda morally gray and has not the best priorities when it comes to empathy versus her magic sex club business. Is that coming across?
> 
> Comments and questions (and nonsensical keyboard smashes) are always appreciated!


	7. The Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, fair warning. Quentin and Margo are going to get Julia and Kady, and it's not going to be fun. This is the only real chapter that could be considered "plot" or "any story whatsoever". This is also where the rape trigger warning comes in, and if that's at all going to be harmful to you, this is the part to skip. Stay safe babes.

Quentin and Margo, who was still holding onto his hand, walked through the portal and were met with Julia's front door. Muffled sounds were coming from inside. It sounded like crying.

Margo and Quentin shared a look, before Margo let go of his hand and opened the door. The sobs got louder, and were accompanied by a male voice.

“Such a mistake trying to summon her, hmm?” the man said, his voice playful.

  
Margo and Quentin walked through the door.

  
“Though I must say, I’m so happy that I'm here.” He was talking quietly, almost a whisper.

  
Julia was on the ground, surrounded by blood.

 

“That I get to take you like this,” he growled.

  
The man was on top of her, touching her, stroking her, raping her.

  
“You were so naive, thinking that _she_ would answer your prayers.” He almost laughed.

  
Kady was cowering under a table. There were bodies on the floor.

  
“That's okay,” he whispered.

  
Julia was crying, too scared to beg.

  
“ _I like the naive ones_.”

Quentin stood shocked. Margo looked at the man, horrified. But it quickly melted into anger. “What. The. _Fuck_. Are you doing to her?” she demanded.

The man looked up and smiled. His eyes didn't look human. “Oh look Julia,” he said, “Some friends came to visit you, how exciting! I'm sure they're surprised to see me here. You certainly were.” He wiped a tear from her cheek. He whispered in her ear, “I think I should introduce myself,”

He roughly pulled out of Julia, and disappeared.

“I'm Reynard the Fox,” he said in Margo's ear, appearing behind her. “These idiots,” he said, gesturing down at the bodies, “tried to summon Our Lady Underground. And I just _had_ to teach them a lesson,”

A wave of force pushed Margo against the wall. She tried to mask the fear in her eyes with fury. It didn't work. “You see,” he said, walking lazily over to her.

  
Quentin awkwardly shuffled over to Julia, kneeling down to check on her.

  
“I don't like _mortals_ meddling in things they don't understand,”

  
Kady crawled out from under the table.

  
“Things, that they don't deserve to understand.” He stroked Margo's face.

  
Sharing a look, Quentin and Kady helped Julia stand, supporting her weight.

  
“And I especially don't like mortals who DISRUPT WHAT IS MINE,” he roared, turning around to Quentin and Kady.

  
“I'm not yours, you bastard,” Julia said, her voice and body shaking.

  
“No, you aren't,” Reynard agreed. “I would never own anything as worthless and weak as you.” He walked over to her, magic pushing Quentin and Kady away.

  
“But your cunt is mine, and I will use it however I want.” He cupped her face in his hands.

  
“But Julia,” he said, smiling, “you don't deserve my cock inside of you, do you?” He grabbed her wrist.

  
“You have to be grateful for it. Worship it like you worshipped that goddess.” He trailed a finger down her cheek.

  
“ _Beg for my blessing_.”

  
He whispered into her ear. “For now, you have some corpses to bury.” He disappeared.

  
The magical force disappeared, and everyone rushed over to Julia. “Get her through the portal,” Margo ordered Quentin. He nodded, and helped Julia limp out of the apartment.

“Anyone you can trust to clean this place up?” Margo asked Kady.

Kady was crying. “Marina could.” She said, wiping her eyes.

Margo nodded. “Good, get her here, we need to go.” Margo walked out into the hallway, and watched as Quentin helped Julia through the portal.

“She's on her way,” Kady said, walking to Margo.

“Then let's go,” Margo said guiding her through the portal.

 

 

The four of them emerged next to Delilahs office. Julia was staring off into the distance, partially being held up by Quentin. Kady and Margo followed, and Margo led them to the room.

Alice was sitting on one of the couches, wearing a fluffy robe. “You're back,” she said, standing up. “What happened?” She looked at Julia and Kady, whose clothes were both covered in blood.

“A summoning went wrong,” Kady said. Her voice was emotionless.

Margo put a hand on Julia's back. “But we'll all feel better once we're cleaned up. You too, Kady.”

Kady shook her head. “Help her first.” Margo paused, before nodding and guiding Julia to the bathroom.

“Alright,” said Margo. “Let’s get you in the shower.” She helped Julia shed her bloodied clothes, and get under the warm water.

Without any further comment, Margo took a floral soap and started washing the dried blood from Julia's skin. Julia looked distant, moving at Margo's wordless instructions.

“You know,” Margo said softly, barely loud enough to be heard over the spray of the water.

“You're one of a privileged few who has seen me acting kind.” She smiled. “A very exclusive club.” She turned of the water and grabbed a plush towel, helping Julia dry off.

“You have so much worth, and you're so strong.” Margo helped her put on a robe. “Much stronger than I am.”

Margo looked Julia in the eyes. “We are going to make him pay,” she said, her voice soft but filled with passion. “You hear me?”

Julia nodded. Margo gave a small smile, and led her out to the couches. Julia sat down, still distant, but less so. Kady stood up, shaking her head when Margo turned to follow her.

“I want to be alone right now.” Margo nodded, and sat down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than ten thousand words into my first published fic, and I write a rape scene with a trickster god? I'm going to be honest, this chapter was hard for me. I knew that Julia and Kady needed to be rescued, but I couldn't come up with any scenario in which Reynard wasn't involved. I wrote half of the chapter and just thought "should I scrap this? isn't there a better way for this to happen?"
> 
> But I honestly can't come up with a justification as to why they wouldn't try to summon 'Our Lady Underground', and I couldn't think of any reason that Margo and Quentin barging in would change the scene that much. But, I didn't want to go full on graphic rape, because this a kinky porn fic, not time for creepy angst. Though you could argue that it is still extremely creepy. Whoops. 
> 
> So, you get this. Reynard stops mid-rape, (which seems very ooc), Kady stays just in time to be rescued, and none of our heroes die (also unrealistic). Good news is, it's all fluff and porn from here on out. This is, I assure you, the last plot filled run in with any big bads. Our resident deus ex machina Delilah is going to deal with them. Because I'm tired of angst. 
> 
> Compliments, complaints, questions, or keyboard smashes? All welcome in the comments.


	8. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little fluffy transition chapter. Hey, at least we're done with the storm metaphor titles right?

“What happened?” Penny asked. “Eliot told me to ask what took so long,”

Margo sighed. “They tried summoning a god. Wrong one showed up, raped Julia and murdered everyone else except Kady,”

Penny looked startled. “Kady's okay then? Where is she?”

“Yeah,” Margo said. “They're in that side room.” She gestured vaguely behind her.

“How many fucking rooms does this place have,” Penny muttered, sitting down on the couch next to Alice.

“Should we tell Eliot what happened?” Alice asked.

Margo stood up. “I'll go tell him,” she said. Penny and Alice were left sitting across from Quentin.

“So does Delilah know that there are more of us here now?” Alice asked.

“Seems like something she'd bitch about,” Penny complained.

“Oh yeah, we um, went down to her office,” Quentin said.

“Wait, you got paddled?” Penny said. At Quentin’s shocked expression, he explained, “Your wards, man. Now answer the question.”

“Um,” Quentin said, fidgeting under their gazes. “Delilah asked if Margo had punished Eliot, but she thought he should've gotten more.” Penny and Alice both looked displeased. “A-And so I said that it seemed like it was enough, and she said that I should know not to talk out of turn, since that's what got Eliot in trouble,”

“How many did you get?” Alice asked.

“Ten,” Quentin said.

“But that's more than Eliot did,” Alice said angrily. “and he's far more experienced than you,”

“You did good though,” Penny said.

“He did?” Alice asked. “Not that I'm surprised,” she said quickly, “it's just, you know, for your first, and with Delilah there, I wouldn't expect it to go well,”

“Nah,” said Penny, “he was respectful, obedient, he did good,”

“How was it?” Alice asked.

“I-It was uh, good, actually,” Quentin said softly.

“Comforting?” Penny asked. His expression had softened.

“Yeah, um, yeah it was,” Quentin said. Alice gave a small smile.

“I'm glad,” she said. “Do you think you'd like to do more?” Quentin nodded slowly.

“Good. I'd like to teach you.” She smiled.

“Quentin,” Alice said, crossing over to his couch. “Would you like to kneel for me?”

“I um,” he stammered. “I'm not really, I mean, I don't really know how,”

“Penny,” Alice said, turning her head, “would you kneel for me?” It wasn't a question. Penny got off the couch and slid to his knees, hands behind his back, head down.

“Just copy him.” Alice said softly. “We'll teach you,”

Quentin tentatively got off the couch and knelt down near Penny.

“Good,” Alice praised. “Penny, come over here and help Q with his posture.” Penny turned so he was facing Quentin’s side.

“Pull your shoulders back a little,” Penny said. Quentin did. Alice crouched down so that she was by Quentin's ear, on the other side of Penny.

“You know Q,” she said. “You really are a natural submissive,”

“Eyes down,” Penny interjected. Quentin looked down at the floor. He hadn't even realized that he had looked up.

“Listening, following orders, being so good for me.” Alice stood up. Quentin's breathing had quickened.

“It makes me think that maybe, the reason you couldn't get me off, is because I gave you too much control.” She sat down on the couch in front of Quentin. Quentin glanced up at her.

“Eyes down,” Penny repeated, voice quiet but his tone more serious.

“I gave you too much room to think. Instead of guiding you, letting you be good for me.” She leaned forward. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Penny nudged him.

“Yes, ma'am,” Quentin said.

Alice smiled. “So polite, hmm? I can see why you did well with Delilah. Come closer.” Quentin glanced up, and awkwardly shuffled forward on his knees.

“Look at me,” Alice said. Quentin tilted his head, and Alice brushed his hair behind his ears.

“That was very good of you, defending Margo like that.” Alice smiled.

“Thank you,” Quentin whispered. Alice leaned in and kissed him, sliding her fingers into his hair.

She pulled back. “Good boy,” she said. She took his arm, pulling him towards the couch. Quentin got up and sat next to her. She pulled him closer so they were cuddling.

“Penny,” she called softly. “Get up here.” Penny stood up and sat down on the other side of Alice.

“I should check on Kady,” Penny said.

“You can in a bit,” Alice said, pulling him closer. “Right now we're going to sit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was a chapter. I have no delusions about its quality but hey, at least I posted one!


	9. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read the title. You know what this is.

Quentin knocked on the door of the room Margo and Eliot were in. There were muffled sounds before Margo called, “Come in, close the door behind you,”

He nervously came in, shutting the door behind him. Margo and Eliot were laying on the bed, with Eliot's head on her chest and Margo playing with his hair. Eliot gave a small smile.

“Bambi said you did really good,” he said. Quentin blushed.

“Uh, yeah um, I tried,” Quentin said. He was still standing by the door.

“And getting your little friend. I mean, a trickster god? Fuck, that's just...” He trailed off.

“It wasn't ideal,” Margo said. “But we did it, and we're all safe.” She stroked Eliot's face. There was a pause.

“So, are you just gonna stand there?” Eliot asked.

“Oh,” Quentin said. “Do you want me to uh,” he said, pointing to the bed.

“Yes Q,” Margo said patiently. “We would like you to lay with us.” Quentin nodded and got on the bed. Margo draped her free arm around him, pulling him so he and Eliot were snuggled close to her.

“My two beautiful boys,” Margo said softly. “My two beautiful, nerdy, anxious, awkward, stubborn–”

“Are you done yet?” Eliot said.

She spoke slower, “…impatient, impulsive boys. Who can be so good for me when they put their minds to it, and who are hopelessly in love with each other.” Eliot tensed under her, before he rolled his eyes and turned his head to Quentin.

“It's a good thing she's fabulous, because she can be insufferable sometimes,” he said. Quentin blushed.

Eliot and Quentin held eye contact, before Quentin leaned in, and kissed him. Eliot was wide eyed with shock before leaning in and putting his hand in Quentin's hair.

Margo smiled. “See?” Margo said. The boys pulled away from each other, turning to look at her. She looked unbelievably smug.

“Have you... have you been planning this?” Quentin asked.

“Probably,” Eliot said, sitting up to stare at her keeping his hand on Quentin's head. Quentin sat up.

“I'm a scheming bitch, what do you want from me?” Margo said. She put her hands behind each of their necks, gently pushing them together.

“You can thank me later,” she said. Eliot rolled his eyes and leaned in towards Quentin. He tightened his grip in his hair and closed the gap between them. Margo moved closer to Quentin, kissing his neck.

She pulled back, whispering in his ear, “He and I, we both love high-strung super nerds. But I knew he wouldn't make a move without my help,” Eliot pulled away from them, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Margo rolled her eyes fondly and turned to help him.

“Playful and noncommittal, that's you,” she said to Eliot, making quick work of the buttons. “You never want to mess anything up. But this, this is worth it.” Quentin had taken off his shirt, and was on his knees, waiting apprehensively.

“Thank you, Margo, for this,” Quentin said. Eliot moved closer to him.

“Yeah,” Eliot said, distracted. “ _Fuck_ , you're amazing,”

“He is,” Margo mused. “Quentin,” she trailed her fingers down his arm, “how about you lay down for me?” Quentin obeyed, glancing up at Eliot.

“Now Eliot, Quentin has been so good here hmm?” Eliot nodded and looked over at her, pulling his eyes away from Quentin. “I think you should reward him.

Eliot turned back to Quentin. “And how do you suggest I do that?”

“Oh,” Margo smirked, “it's not a suggestion.” She buried her fingers in Eliot's curls. “You're going to worship him,”

“Fuck,” Quentin breathed.

“You're going to kiss and touch and pleasure every part of him, until all he can do is moan your name,”

Eliot smirked. “Well, he does deserve it.” Eliot crawled over to Quentin, started kissing him.

“Fuck, Q, look at you,” Eliot said, kissing him, caressing him. “I have wanted this,” he started making his way down Quentin's chest, “For so fucking long,”

“So have I,” Quentin said, his breaths shaky.

“Eliot,” Margo said from behind him. “He still has pants on. And there isn't a mouth on his cock. You should fix that,”

Eliot lifted his head and smirked. He ran a hand through his curls, looking up at Quentin through this lashes.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Quentin breathed.

“No,” Eliot said. “I'm much, much better,” He unzipped Quentin's pants, and his cock sprung free. Eliot teased him, kissing and touching him before finally sucking him off.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Quentin moaned, sinking into the mattress. Eliot sat up, smiling.

“See? I'm amazing,” he said.

“W-wait,” Quentin stammered, sitting up. “I want to make you feel good too.” Eliot glanced at Margo. “P-please?”

“God, how were we lucky enough to find you?” Margo said. “Alright, fine. Eliot, strip and wait there on your knees,”

“Yes, Margo,” Eliot breathed. Margo crawled over to Quentin, looking down at him before enveloping him in a kiss, pulling his hair and gripping his arm.

“You're so amazing Q,” she said, a finger under his chin to elicit eye contact. “So. So. Good.” Every word was emphasized with a kiss. “So good, and you don't even have to be. You want to make Eliot feel good? Want your mouth on his cock? Want to make him come?”

“ _Margo_ ,” Eliot groaned.

“I'm not talking to you,” Margo said dismissively. “Is that what you want, Q? Are you asking me if you can give El a blowjob?” Quentin nodded. Margo raised an eyebrow.

“I'd like a verbal answer,” she prompted.

“Y-yes please, Margo,” Quentin said.

“Eliot,” Margo said, turning her head. “Do you think you deserve our Q’s mouth on your cock? Do you think you've been good enough to earn that?”

“Yes, _please_ Margo,” Eliot said, hands behind his back, a sheen of sweat covering him. He looked painfully hard. Margo smiled.

“Go on then,” she said, moving off the bed. She came up behind Eliot, began tugging at his curls and kissing his neck. Quentin crawled forward, and took Eliot’s cock into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eliot moaned. Margo reached down to take one of Eliot's hands, pulling it around to rest in Quentin's hair. He came with the two of them around him, the two people who loved him most.

 

Quentin was laying in between Eliot and Margo. Eliot had fallen asleep, and Margo was stroking Quentin's hair. She was still clothed.

“He sleeps a lot,” Quentin observed.

Margo smiled. “He does when he's sober. If he can't self medicate, he prefers to sleep, not deal with anything,”

“He's like a koala,” Quentin said. Margo raised an eyebrow.

“Ya know, cause they're soft and they sleep a lot.” Margo's expression didn't change. “Never mind,” he mumbled. They sat in silence.

“Hey, um,” Quentin started. “When we were, uh, why didn't you, um–”

She cut him off. “Because this wasn't about me. We can fuck later, if you want. Show me what your mouth can do. But this was about the two of you,”

“Oh.” Quentin said. “Thank you, by the way for this,”

Margo smiled, brushing the hair off his face. “I don't understand you,” she whispered.

“Because I said thank you?” Quentin asked.

“No,” Margo said. She sighed. “You're just, I don't know. You're filled with so much love, and trust, and you care, so deeply. I mean, Julia, Alice, Eliot, Fillory, even _magic_. You love them, you believe, you have faith in it. The rest of us, we’re so guarded, but you, you just show it so openly,”

“You get embarrassed, but it's never a secret. I’ve known you cared about Eliot since I met you, you don't keep your love hidden. There's something so… I don't know, _endearing_ about you. I've never loved something like you do.” She finished in a whisper. Quentin was silent.

“I, um,” Quentin started. “I've been depressed, f-for so long. And I uh, decided, at some point, that uh, it wasn't worth it, t-to not enjoy the things that I like.” Margo snuggled closer to him, kissing his forehead.

“You're remarkable, Q.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it clear yet that I like cuddling? Like are we all on the same page about that? 
> 
> Also, I am very bad at remembering what I wrote in previous chapters. So I reread it, and some of it is, like, good? Like chapter one isn't great, and chapter seven is dark as fuck, holy shit, but I'm kinda happy with the rest of it? And I'm totally amazed with the feedback it's been getting, y'all are amazing, thank you so much.


	10. Guarded Idiots Talk About Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg another chapter!! and it only took *checks calender* over two months! sorry about that.

Kady and Julia were in the side room, laying on the bed. They had both showered, and were under the covers, Kady holding Julia close. There was a soft knock at the door. 

“Uh,” Penny said, barely loud enough to be heard through the door. “Can I come in?”

Kady sighed, and looked down at Julia. Julia nodded, moving her head closer to Kady’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Kady said. Penny came in, closing the door quietly. He sat on the edge of the bed. Kady looked up at him. 

“I-” he started. “I don't know… what I should say.” Kady sighed. 

“I didn’t know either,” she whispered.

The silence was heavy. 

Penny looked at Julia, her head peeking out from the covers, snuggled into Kady’s side. 

“We’re gonna kill him,” he said abruptly. Julia looked up. Kady blinked. 

“Trickster god or not, we’re gonna make him pay,” Penny said, his voice quiet. “Because he can't just get away with this shit. And we're goddamn magicians, and we're gonna kill him.”

“Julia,” he said softly. “I don't know you that well. And Kady, I don't know you as well as I thought I did, but I care about you both. And we're gonna make things better.”

“Shit,” Kady whispered. She stared at him before nodding. “Okay. Okay, good.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Come over here,” she ordered. 

Penny crawled across the bed to the other side of Julia, laying next to her on top of the covers. They lay in silence, Kady stroking Julia's hair. At some point Kady reached over and took one of Penny’s arms, guiding it to rest on Julia’s side. 

“We started sleeping together. Julia and I. After I left Brakebills South,” Kady whispered. Julia looked up at her. Penny's eyes widened. 

“Oh.” Penny said. “That's good.” He looked down at his hand, still resting on Julia's side. “You deserve to be happy.” 

Penny was silent. “I… I just thought…”

“I told you,” Kady whispered, emotionless. “I was using you for Marina.”

Penny scowled. “No. No, don't give me that shit, okay? We both know it was more than that. I'm just willing to admit it.” He looked up at her, making eye contact. 

“I admit it. I love you, Kady. I love you, and I care about you, and I want you to be happy. Even if it isn't with me.”

“Shit,” Kady whispered. 

They lay in silence, Kady’s hand still in Julia’s hair. 

“You love him.” Julia said. Kady looked at her. 

“You don’t deny it,” Julia said. 

“I love you,” Kady whispered. 

“You can love both of us,” Julia said quietly. Kady's face was shocked. 

“I'm just saying, you shouldn’t have to choose. I don't want you to have to choose,” Julia said. 

“So...” Kady said. “The three of us?” Together?”

“I believe it's called a throuple,” Penny added softly. 

“I know what it's called,” Kady complained. “I just, is that what we want?” Penny looked down at Julia. 

“I would be alright with it,” he whispered. 

“Alright,” Kady said. “We can try it.” 

“So,” Penny asked. “should we talk about it?”

“Later,” Kady said. They continued to lay in silence. 

 

“Can I get under the covers?” Penny asked. 

“What?” Kady asked, opening her eyes and looking over at him. 

“Can I get under the covers with you? I’m getting cold,” he asked. His voice was quiet. 

“Yeah, of course,” Kady said. Penny slipped under the blankets, tentatively resting his hand on Julia’s side again. Julia silently pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around her. 

“Kady?” Penny asked softly. 

“Hmm?” she hummed. 

“Did they tell you what this place is?” Kady shook her head. 

“Well uh,” he started, “It’s a bdsm club, it has crazy ass wards I guess. We’re gonna hide out here until we have a plan.” There was silence. 

“That's, not what I expected,” Kady said eventually. 

“Yeah,” Penny said. 

“How did they know about it?” she asked. 

“Margo and Eliot come here a lot. They have some platonic set up where she doms him,” he said. 

“How big is this place?” Kady asked. 

“Don’t know. I haven’t left the room since we got here a few hours ago,”

“Then what have you been doing this whole time?” she asked. 

“Oh, uh,” he said, looking down. “I kinda had sex with Alice. And then helped Eliot.” Kady raised an eyebrow. 

“Alice huh?” she smirked. 

“I was trying to prove a point,” he mumbled. Kady’s eyebrow was still raised. “We were teaching Quentin about bdsm stuff, and she was surprised that I knew shit,” 

“So you were trying to prove how smart you are.” Kady said, still smirking. 

“Yeah, but she was only impressed with how obedient I was,” he grumbled. Julia’s mouth curled into a small smile. 

“And with Eliot?” Kady prompted. 

“Margo punished him earlier for being disrespectful, and later I went in to check on him. I just praised him a lot,” he said. 

“So you’re an obedient, grumpy sub and a mushy dom. Good to know.” Kady said. Penny rolled his eyes. 

“It’s cute,” Kady reassured him. “Jules, isn’t it cute?” Julia nodded, smiling. “See? Adorable.”

“Whatever.” He paused. “So you aren’t mad about Eliot and Alice?” 

“I don’t know. Should I be?” Kady asked seriously. 

“No? I mean, I love you, that doesn’t change. But I guess it makes me less committed? I don’t know. I would understand if you were,” He looked unsure.

“I don’t mind,” Julia said. 

“Alright,” Kady nodded, “How about this. I’m not worried about your relationship with the other four. I trust you.”

“Okay,” he said. They fell back into comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw aren’t they cute. so im thinking i might do aonday updates? idk we’ll see
> 
> anything y’all want? only the next two chapters are “officially planned” so im down for anything after that


End file.
